Who Needs Tomorrow?
by bh9
Summary: POOR QUALITY DO NOT READ Set at the reception of I Do. Interactions between Quinn and Santana throughout the party. -If this wasn't Quinn; she'd be sure she was flirting and had been most of the day. But again, this was Quinn. Her very straight, very Christian friend. (Probably a 3 shot) HIATUS (read my profile)
1. Flawless

**UPDATE-** 05/09/2013 - I have edited out most of the boldness because I went a bit crazy with it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee etc

**Summary:** Set at the reception of I Do. Interactions between Quinn and Santana throughout the party.

**A/N 1:** This begins between their conversation at the bar (you're killing it in that dress) and Just Can't Get Enough.

(Emphasis on words in **bold**. Thoughts are in _italics_)

* * *

They were a good two thirds into the night, making a good dent into their third bottle of wine; when they finally collapsed at a vacant table.

Taking a large gulp from her quickly dissipating glass; Santana began a conversation that had been playing on her mind since that morning at the non-wedding.

"So," Santana lent forward across the table so Quinn could hear her over the third Michael Buble song in a row. "Now that you've ditched your 'bicycle'; what's next on the agenda? Or should I say who?"

After taking a moment to understand the question; Quinn smirked as she rolled her eyes at the typical Santana point of interest. "Trust **you** to ask who my next conquest is when the sheets aren't even cold yet!"

"Hey, you know what they say.." Quinn raised an eyebrow in question. "The best way to get over someone is by getting under someone else." Santana grinned mischievously at the look of humour mixed with disgust on Quinn's face.

"Only you." Quinn chuckled as her eyes followed the room.

"Besides; he never slept in your bed. You fucked in cheap motel rooms and the back of his car, there are no sheets waiting to cool." Santana stated her opinion matter-of-factly with her hands gesturing that she was merely stating facts.

"Yeah thanks for the reminder." Quinn rolled her eyes, taking down another large gulp of the sweet, fruity wine.

"Look Q, just 'cause it wasn't romantic.. I mean, you got caught up in the whole student/teacher riskay-kinkyness of it all. I can't blame you, I **have seen** Bloomington.."

Santana continued, aware that the film reference was completely lost on her friend.

"I don't know. It doesn't change who you are, you know? It was an experience just like any other relationship. Every relationship that doesn't work out is just a lesson for the one that will." The corner of Quinn's lips tugged into a smile at the uncommon event of Santana being thoughtful. "Your lesson being; don't fool around with creepy, old married men who probably have to take a pill to get it up." _Aaaand she's back._ Obviously not being able to stick to the heart to heart longer than a minute without throwing in an insult; Santana received a half-hearted slap to her arm.

"He wasn't that old Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes at the dramatics. "I guess you're right though. I don't even know why I went there. It can't even be classed as a relationship. It was just sex." Quinn allowed her eyes to wander again, sighing at her own stupidity.

"Well, well, well. Check you out! Quinn Fabray, former head of the Chastity Club having a relationship based completely and entirely on lust!" Santana snorted at the irony, happy to try and put a smile back on her friend's face.

"It was based on sex, not lust. At least not from my side. Still, it is kind of ironic how the tables have turned. Me; sleeping around and you; just coming out of a committed relationship. You probably haven't been laid since Brittany!" Quinn laughed at her own realisation; a grin forming on her lips.

On the contrary, Santana had a frown embedded into her brow as she countered Quinn's remarks. "Firstly, you weren't sleeping around; it was one guy. Secondly, whether I am or am not getting laid as you so eloquently put it; is none of your business. Lastly how the fuck can you have a relationship of pure sex if you didn't lust for him at all?!"

"Check you out; does my filthy mouth offend you?" Quinn leant in towards Santana; smirk firmly in place as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"You are aware I'm from Lima Heights right? I find it offensive for people not to use that language around me. I'm just not used to Little miss goody-two-shoes holier-than-thou Fabray; talking like she didn't spend every weekend at Sunday school." Santana triumphantly returned the smirk, before re-phrasing her question.

"So, where you even attracted to him? Or was it the HBIC in you looking for status and power?"

Quinn looked almost offended as she looked down into her wine, gently swirling it in her hand. "Of course I was attracted to him." Quinn brought her eyes to meet brown orbs before averting her eyes. "I guess; I don't know, I don't really see what all the fuss is about." Quinn turned her head as though something interesting was happening over her shoulder.

Santana's eyes widened with the mix of questions swirling inside her head. _Did she mean meaningless sex? Sex in general?_ As their eyes met hesitantly, Santana braved the question. "What do you mean?"

Quinn returned her gaze to the table between them, her fingers fiddling on anything in arm's length; a feeble attempt to distract herself from the whole she'd dug for herself. As a small blush crept onto her features, she quietly contemplated her meaning. "It's not how I thought it would be, you know. In books and films it's made out to be this big deal where your heart explodes and your body's on fire and everything is just out of this world."

Catching onto what Quinn was saying, Santana attempted to ease the girl's worries; carefully taking her hand, silently letting her know it was okay to feel that way.

"Look Quinn, I'm not surprised you haven't experienced that and trust me, I've been there. Our first times were with Puck and let's face it, neither of us loved him and he is shit in bed either way." A small smile graced Quinn's lips at the reassurance. "And then, for me it was a long list of the same with various guys. It felt, I don't know it didn't feel like nothing, it felt okay. I kind of hated myself the whole time but that was just 'cause well, I'm a big ole lesbian." Again Quinn's smile grew as she rolled her eyes at Santana's bluntness. "But more to the point, contrary to everything I used to preach, sex is just **better** with feelings." Santana shrugged as she leant back in her chair, retracting her hand.

"You didn't love Puck and you didn't love your Professor. Of course he was probably just as inept as Puck in the bedroom so feelings couldn't have saved you there!" Santana winked as they both chuckled into their wine glasses.

After taking a while to process everything she'd just been told; a thought made its way into Quinn's head. "So if you're a lesbian- No, I mean; as a lesbian, how do you know Puck is bad in bed? Surely every guy is bad in bed to you?" Santana laughed incredulously as the blonde looked on; taken aback by the sudden outburst. "What?" Self-conscious, Quinn needed to know what she'd said.

"Oh, Q." Santana smiled at her clueless friend as she explained why she was laughing. "Yes, I'm a lesbian. Yes, guys do not turn me on. But when a guy thinks kissing you for five minutes and then humping you for three more is gonna get you off; you know he's a shit lay." Santana couldn't help smiling at Quinn's adorable enlightenment.

"So that's not what it's supposed to be like?" Quinn asked herself more than her friend; immediately embarrassed at revealing that information she cut Santana off. "-I mean.. I guess, I don't have good luck in the bedroom huh?"

"You can say that again!" Santana snorted, considering the fact Quinn had already gone through the trials of labour without even the comfort of knowing it was multiple-orgasms that led her there.

After a long while of giggling, catching their breath and giggling again; Santana sighed into her seat, finishing the last drop of wine. "Damn Q, you're what? 19, and you've never even had an orgasm –at least one that wasn't.. self-induced.." Santana burst into hysterics again; unaware of the glare burning into the side of her face.

"Ha ha you're hilarious." Quinn deadpanned, not thrilled with the direction the conversation had turned.

Taking a deep breath, Santana calmed and looked Quinn in the eye before letting out a sigh. "No Quinn. It's actually not funny at all to be honest. Suddenly everything's becoming clear." Quinn was intrigued, giving Santana a questioning look to continue.

"All the times you bitched at me, slapped me, made us run extra laps in cheerios.. You were just.. Sexually frustrated!" Quinn's face turned a deep shade of crimson as she slapped Santana's hand.

"Santana!"

"What?! I don't blame you! That's a long time to go without, you know.."

"Yes I know! And to be perfectly honest I'm more than uncomfortable with where we've ended up. I'm getting another round and then we're dancing, I can't deal with your wannabe-sex-therapist lecturing right now!"

Quinn huffed, striding away towards the bar as Santana casually clipped over her shoulder "First session's free but I'm not dishing out the goods for anything less than $100 an hour!" Santana chuckled to herself as she saw Kurt and Blaine set up their mic's for what she was sure to be their campest performance yet. Deciding she should get back in Quinn's good books; she made her way to the bar.

As the intro music to Just Can't Get Enough began, Santana mentally patted herself on the back for correctly assuming their song would be as gay as ever.

"Are you ready for the musical interpretation of a big, gay, rainbow flag?" Santana gently elbowed Quinn; trying to get back to their light hearted banter from earlier in the evening.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn couldn't supress a grin as she raised an eyebrow in challenge to the Latina. "Because you shaking your ass with your ex cheer squad in a tiny skirt; practically gyrating on each other, then macking on one of them is **so completely straight!"** Santana's eyes grew wider with each word until she shoved Quinn in disbelief.

"Hey! Firstly, that is completely beside the point. The point being; Lady Hummel is a walking, talking gay pride parade. Secondly, how do you even know about that? And I would hardly call it macking; it was a peck at most." Santana rolled her eyes; attention resting on the glass of wine placed in front of her.

"Word travels fast, what can I say?" Quinn grinned as she was finally out of the spotlight.

"Whatever, I didn't like that she moved on first okay? Especially with trouty mouth, it's like she chose him to specifically make me feel like shit!"

Quinn pondered for a moment before giving in to her curiosity "So does it bother you that she's moved on or that it's with Sam?"

Santana let out a sigh before picking up the wine Quinn had bought her; taking a generous slug. "I guess it's 'cause he's a guy. I feel like I was just some experiment or something." Santana leant her elbows onto the bar, pulling a flower from an arrangement to her right; twirling it in her fingers.

"Santana, whatever it was; it was real. In the moments you shared, the time you spent together; it meant something. To both of you. Whether that changes her future, who knows? Maybe she's bisexual, pansexual, straight it really doesn't matter. In your relationship she felt love for you; just because she's happened to go for a guy now doesn't change what you had." Quinn's hand was gently resting on Santana's back; rubbing soft, soothing circles.

A small smile graced Santana's lips as she turned to meet the blonde's eyes. "Since when did we switch roles? I thought I was the therapist.."

Quinn let out a small chuckle as she brought the glass to her lips; waiving over the bartender.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?"

Quinn gave the man her sweetest smile as she leant over the bar, fingering the collar of his shirt. "I don't know, how about you let my friend here tell you how she likes it?" Quinn leant back with a raised eye brow, resting her hand on Santana's shoulder.

Santana gave a questioning glance to Quinn before relenting to the fact that she probably had a reason for being a complete cock-tease. She leant her chin on her fist and gave the barman a seductive smile.

"Of course! Anything for such beautiful women! How about I get the cocktail mixer and you can tell me **exactly** how you want it?" With a suggestive smirk of his own, the man turned to grab what he needed.

"Quinn, what the fuck?!" Santana sent Quinn a half-hearted glare with a small nudge to the waist.

"What? You're the one who taught me to never turn down a free drink!"

"He didn't offer you a drink, you went after him?"

Quinn smiled wide, leaning back onto the bar with her elbows; facing the dance floor. "So maybe I've gone up a league since you last drank with me."

Santana rolled her eyes and chuckled as the bartender returned with the mixer and various liquors. After dictating what to put in, it seemed like the alcohol hit both their systems simultaneously; at full force. Santana laughed as she turned to watch Kurt and Blaine on stage.

"They may be the biggest Queens I've ever met but at least they can sing a good party song." Santana had a wide grin on her face as she watched her friends perform; cringing at their dancing every now and then.

"Oh look at you! Changed your tune haven't you! Come on, let's just enjoy being back home with some half-decent music and our half-inebriated friends!" Santana rolled her eyes as she joined Quinn in dancing to the upbeat music.

Santana turned to the bar as the man placed the lid onto the mixer; preparing to shake the cocktail. "Uh uh uh!" Santana let her hand rest on the tender's; before taking the mixer from his hands. "I've got it from here." She smirked at the barman as he leered after her; turning around to give a horrified look to Quinn. "Creeper!" Santana hissed at Quinn as her face contorted with a mixture of horror, disgust and embarrassment for the man so clearly ogling her.

Quinn simply laughed at her friend's reaction and continued to dance whilst Santana shook the mixer around.

By the end of the song, the drink had been thoroughly mixed and poured into two martini glasses. Abandoning their empty wine tumblers, the duo took the cocktails to the dance floor; dancing energetically to some Chaka Khan.

* * *

A good few songs later, having left their empty glasses on a nearby table; the liquor was well into their systems as they passionately sung a long to Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire with the rest of the party.

The alcohol causing both girls to lose any inhibitions; allowed them to relax more so than they ever had previously in each other's company. Quinn pulled Santana in close; wrists wrapped round her neck as she continued a line of thought she began earlier that night.

"Earlier, you told me everything sex shouldn't be." Quinn was drunkenly speaking into a startled Santana's ear as her thoughts escaped her lips.

Santana didn't know whether she should turn and run from this conversation or enjoy the naivety of her friend. _It __**would**__ be funny to wind her up with it the next time they hung out._ She chewed on her bottom lip as Quinn continued.

"But that doesn't really help 'cause I mean, I knew it was shit; hello I wasn't exactly screaming their names!" Santana couldn't supress the giggle she let out at the sound of her drunken friend's new found candour.

"From what you said though, I'm guessing not all your experiences have been like that." Quinn waited for acknowledgement; head still leant into Santana's ear.

Eventually, Santana complied "No, it hasn't all been like that." Santana tried to concentrate through her drunken haze; trying to see where Quinn was going with this.

Quinn hesitated before leaning back in to feed Santana's curiosity. "So, now that you've told me how it **shouldn't** be; maybe, you can tell me.. how it **should** be?" Her eyes looked up to the room as she continued to slowly turn around the dance floor; despite the upbeat tempo.

Santana's brow furrowed, not quite understanding what she was being asked.

_Did she want diagrams? A step-by-step guide? Sex for Dummies; how to have an orgasm? _

She leant back to look into the hazel eyes she knew so well. That was all she needed to see; to understand Quinn needed this. _She needed to know if it was her going wrong._

"Look Q, it's nothing you're doing. From what you've said you made Puck and Professor Creep come in under five minutes. You're definitely doing your part right!" Santana chuckled as she spoke into Quinn's ear.

"What's wrong with me? Why doesn't it feel like it's supposed to?" Quinn's voice was only just audible above the music; she sounded deflated and completely self-conscious.

"Q! I told you, it's not you! Some guys just think a bit of in-and-out is enough! Like their presence alone should be making you cream." Santana rolled her eyes at the thought; knowing all too well; how it felt to be left unsatisfied.

"So.." Quinn may have been completely inebriated but she was still aware that this was close to the mark. "Umm, if it's not just about in-and-out; what should it be?"

Santana's eyes bulged; how the hell do you answer that?! _She shouldn't be talking the ins and outs of sex through with her oh so straight, Christian friend!_ "Quinn, sex is **different** for me than it is for you."

Confused, Quinn pulled back to give a questioning look to Santana; before being tugged back into their previous position.

"You know what I mean Q. I'm.. gay. I don't have sex like you do."

Quinn let out an incredulous laugh before confidently correcting the Latina "Santana, that gives me all the more reason to ask you! A) You're a girl; you know how it's supposed to feel B) You fuck girls; so you know how to make them feel!"

Santana was shocked at the return of Quinn's colourful language and by the to-the-point bluntness. A smile graced her lips as she realised how right Quinn was. "You know Q; you're smarter than people give you credit for."

"Well thank you**;** it's nice to finally be recognized!" Quinn joked as she leant back to give a smug grin to the brunette. "So," Quinn leant back to speak into the shorter girl's ear. "how should it be?"

_If this wasn't Quinn or at the very least if she didn't sound quite as vulnerable when she asked; Santana would probably have come back with a suggestive remark, or quote one of her favourite movies "I could probably show you better than I could tell you.." But this __**was**__ Quinn and she __**did**_ _sound vulnerable._ So Santana picked her mind up from the gutter and hesitantly made her way through what she was sure to be a minefield of a conversation.

"I guess, most importantly, before anything even goes.. down there.. you should be turned on." Quinn scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, only to be confronted with Santana's arched brow; daring her to pretend she'd felt that. "Kissing for five minutes doesn't turn **anyone** on; unless they're a **nun** or their making out with **Mila Kunis**; you fit **neither** criteria."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Quinn's mouth as she realised Santana was actually taking her seriously. Santana returned to Quinn's neck to continue where she left off.

"So to clarify turned on, I mean.. your panties should be soaked and you should be begging for a release." Quinn gulped audibly as Santana's face heated; almost mortified she was talking in such a way with her friend.

After a slightly shaky breath, Santana continued. "So to get you there, they can, you know kiss you and touch you; neck, breasts, stomach, legs anywhere really. Just not, you know; the goodies." Quinn released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she laughed at Santana's euphemism.

"The goodies?! Santana I hope you don't call it that when you're having sex!" Santana huffed, pushing Quinn back to give her a stern look.

"Excuse me for trying to keep this **somewhat** PG-13! I didn't think you'd appreciate me calling it your pussy or some shit!" Quinn's face burned red as she pulled Santana back into the embrace.

"S! **The** **room** doesn't need to know what we're talking about!"

"**The** **room** is lucky to not know. It's not exactly on my bucket list to have awkward conversations about sex with one of my oldest friends!"

"San, I appreciate you doing this and for not calling it.. **that**. If you're really uncomfortable we can stop." Quinn began pulling away, only for Santana to tighten her hold.

"Oh no! You don't get away that easily! Once I start; I don't stop until the job's done. And until it's done **thoroughly**." Santana smirked at her suggestive retort; happy that she wasn't the only one getting embarrassed tonight.

Quinn's eyes darted around the room, her heart racing in her chest almost in fear of having to reply to that.

"It's funny," Santana continued "I don't usually talk about this kind of stuff unless I'm actually.. you know.. doing it. Which brings me to my next point; talking is great foreplay too."

Quinn let the word dance around her mind. _Foreplay_. It wasn't something she'd never heard of but it wasn't something she'd experienced. All of the things Santana was talking about had either never happened or did so; so briefly there was barely any point doing it at all.

"I mean, I don't know how graphic you want me to get Q, once you're wet; it's time to head downtown if you catch my drift." Quinn rolled her eyes; there wasn't much of a hidden meaning there, she was pretty sure a ten year old would know what she was referring to.

"So I guess me continuing is based on whether you've actually had a, you know.. sorted yourself out.." Santana looked awkwardly around the room; inwardly cringing at her current predicament.

Quinn pulled her lip between her teeth; struggling to decide whether she should tell the truth and be further embarrassed of lie; and have had the whole conversation be pointless.

Noticing Quinn's apprehension; Santana continued, slightly softer than before. "Have you.. umm. Have you had an orgasm?" Santana's eyes were squeezed tight; this is definitely the most awkward conversation she's ever had. _Worse than the birds and the bees with her Abuela!_

She almost didn't hear the response breathed out. "I think so."

Inwardly; Santana cursed herself for allowing herself to be dragged into this. "Q, you'd know if you had." Santana felt the arms around her neck tighten with angst.

"This is so embarrassing." Santana wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear the whispered confession so instead, continued the torturous conversation.

"So this is where it can differ; as a lesbian I mean. I don't know how many guys actually finger or go down on their girlfriends but I would bet my inheritance that those who don't; experience way more fake orgasms than they'd care to admit!" Santana chuckled; trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"So yeah, I don't really want to go into the mechanics of things but this is where they'd.. touch you or go down on you or both; amongst other things. I don't really know how to say any of this without going into details but basically; thrusting his dick in and out of you won't make you come. It's all about building it up until you think you're going to explode and then.. go hard or go home." Santana smirked at the song reference, aware that it was probably more than slightly distasteful.

Santana sighed before ending with a final comment "Not to get into logistics but some women can't or find it hard, to orgasm through penetrative sex; God gave us clits for a reason!" Quinn recoiled; feeling almost disgusted at the use of the word.

"Santana!" Quinn gave her a wide eyed look of shock.

"What! It's **t**rue! Every part of our anatomy is there for a reason. The clitoris's sole purpose.." Santana leaned back into Quinn's ear. "Pleasure!" With a smirk, Santana stepped back and took in the blush forming on Quinn's face.

Quinn let out a conceding chuckle, shaking her head at what she knew she should have expected. _Serious conversations only last so long with Santana_. _To be perfectly honest; she was surprised it had lasted this long._

* * *

By now, the effects of the liquor had dulled copiously and Quinn pulled Santana by the hand towards the stage as the DJ announced that only twenty minutes remained of the night. The girls noticed Rachel and Finn preparing on stage as Time of My Life floated out of the speakers.

Quinn let out a small squeal along with most of the other girls; leaving Santana to roll her eyes at the cliché of a song choice. _Real original_ Santana scoffed in her head. She was pulled from her inner complaining as Quinn grabbed her hand to spin round the floor. A smile instantly formed on Santana's lips as she returned the favour.

_This was what she'd missed; joking around, dancing with her friends. She wouldn't admit it but she'd missed Quinn a lot more than she'd expected to._

The girls sang the lyrics with the rest of the crowd as the continued to pull each other round the front of the dance floor. As the song came to its close; the floor was filled with couples dramatically singing into each other's eyes; Quinn and Santana included.

* * *

The last notes of the song were drowned out by the next; with both girls realising it was the Finchel performance they knew they would hate to love. With the opening bars playing, it was clear it was a slow song; _what else would they expect of Miss Berry? _So Quinn pulled a hesitant Santana into her arms.

Somewhere into the second verse Quinn heard Santana groan as she pulled her face into Quinn's neck. "Really? Do they have to eye fuck each other on stage?"

Quinn chuckled, despite the hyper awareness of Santana's breath against her bare neck. It was odd, they spent a long time talking in that position earlier but the liquor dulled such slight senses. Yet now; Quinn felt a tightening in her chest with each breath that grazed her skin, butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach as Santana smiled into her neck.

_This was new. She'd rarely slow danced with anyone; let alone with a girl. And still, somehow, this seemed more intimate than almost anything she'd ever experienced._

Santana raised her head, leaning against Quinn's as she quietly hummed along with the melody.

Quinn took a breath as she looked up to the ceiling. "I've never slow danced with a girl before.."

Santana leant back to look Quinn in the eyes, not sure if this was Quinn's way of telling her she was uncomfortable. Instead she was left almost baffled as Quinn smiled at her, eyes low.

"I like it." Quinn had a satisfied smile as she pulled Santana back into the embrace. Santana on the other hand, was left relieved yet confused. She smiled; brow furrowed as she contemplated the day's events.

_If this wasn't __**Quinn**__; she'd be __**sure**__ she was flirting and __**had been**__ most of the __**day**__. But __**again**__, this __**was**__ Quinn. Her __**very straight**__, __**very Christian**__ friend._

Instead of reading too much into it, Santana simply enjoyed the moment. Dancing with who was now probably her best friend, listening to the voices of her past frenemies; surrounded by people she once considered family.

Her inner musings were interrupted by a nonchalant statement of fact "They've stopped serving." The sentence hummed into her ear; leaving a tingling sensation running through her spine.

"It doesn't matter, it was over-priced piss water. I have a bottle of tequila in my bag upstairs."

Quinn leant back with a questioning look as Santana merely shrugged. "I didn't know if Schue would let us use our fake IDs"

"And you couldn't possibly go a night without booze?" Quinn was teasing her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well excuse me but I'm pretty sure you've matched me drink for drink so far tonight. Care to see if you can keep up with the shots?"

Quinn smiled an evil glare before turning to pull Santana through the crowded dance floor and towards the elevators.

* * *

Upon reaching their floor, both girls were giddy with alcohol and good spirits as they dragged each other up the corridor. Santana pulled Quinn along before mistaking her balance and flying into the opposite wall; bringing Quinn with her. Quinn simply giggled at their ridiculous lack of co-ordination as she pulled Santana backwards with her; towards the door.

As the music continued to drift up from the hall below, Quinn joined in on the repeated lyric. "We've got tonight." Santana continued as Quinn fumbled with the key card.

"Who needs tomorrow?"

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope you enjoyed the first instalment! Please review/fave/follow :) x

**A/N 3:** In regards to my other stories, I am at least halfway through continuing chapters for 3 of them. I prefer to take longer and post something worth reading than rush it and post a short meaningless chapter. Won't be long! xxx

Film quote: Bring it on: All or Nothing

Bicycle reference: 'A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle'


	2. Are You Nervous?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee etc

**A/N: **

Before I start, I'm excited to write this fic as all of my others have lots of back story to build before getting into it. Probably one more chapter and then a follow on story.

1) In the last chapter I tried to keep as true to the script as possible for example, their actions in Just Can't Get Enough are reflected in the actual performance if you youtube it. I aim to keep as true to what happened as possible but obviously filling in the blanks.

2) To Guest reviewer Tuesday; Thank you for your feedback, I did worry about that so I have followed your advice in this chapter :)

*Just edited the bold out- how anyone read it before I have no clue! SORRY!*

3) To guest reviewers in general; I definitely recommend getting an account even if you only read fics –I didn't have one until a few months ago but following stories means you don't have to check 24/7 if they've been updated :)

4) **Lastly and most importantly** before I begin; I may have been slightly controversial with Santana's opinion in answer to a question in this. However, I stand by what I wrote as I not only feel it fits the situation but it reflects my own feelings on my own outing.. (hope I didn't give away too much)

* * *

Throwing her hands up in the air, Santana raced behind Quinn. "Tequilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"You realise it's gonna taste even more disgusting than usual without lime and salt?" Quinn grimaced at the thought.

Santana stopped in her tracks; spinning round to face Quinn, mockingly clutching her heart. "I'm offended that you think so little of me!" Quinn gave Santana a bemused expression as the girl grabbed her bag and began her search for the bottle. "Of course I brought salt and lime!"

Quinn laughed in enlightenment, _she should have known; Santana never does things by halves._

"There you are!" Santana pulled the bottle out of her bag along with the salt and lime.

Making her way over to Quinn; who after abandoning her jacket had settled cross legged on the floor. "Really Q? There's a king-size in front of you and you choose to sit on the floor?" Santana chuckled as she sat down opposite her friend; mirroring her position. "Speaking of.. why aren't we in a twin room?"

Quinn's heart raced at the realisation. _Obviously she knew they would be sharing the bed but that somehow didn't seem a problem when she was told by staff that they had no twins left. But that was before the drinking, before the oh so awkward sex ed and before the ghost of Santana's lips on her neck left her breathless._

"They were out of twin rooms. I figured you'd be happy to sleep in the tub." Quinn shrugged a shoulder, nonchalant as she attempted to side-step the inner panic-attack about their impending sleeping arrangements.

"You know Q you're so funny; you should be on the stage." Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the imminent punch line. "-sweeping it!" Santana gave a sickly sweet smile before unscrewing the bottle.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn didn't take the bait; instead bringing the conversation back full circle. "So, tequila. Are we really just gonna sit here drinking shot for shot until someone gives and/or passes out?" Quinn enjoyed letting loose like everyone else but drinking for the sake of drinking certainly didn't appeal to her.

Apparently contemplating the question, Santana thoughtfully rolled the lime in her hands. "Well, we could make it more interesting? I mean; as interesting as a drinking game can get with only two people.."

"I'm listening."

"Well, we could do like a mixture of Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare? Basically, we can ask each other questions about each other; maybe stuff we wouldn't normally ask and then, if you don't want to answer you take a shot."

Quinn chuckled as she leant back on her hands. "After tonight I don't think there's much I'll be too embarrassed to tell you!"

"I won't argue that!"

Quinn pushed herself up, suddenly excited for the game. "Me first! Hmm," Quinn pushed the salt shaker around in thought for a moment before deciding on a question. "How long have you known you were into girls?"

"Wow Q just jump right in there! No need to ease us in!" Santana rolled her eyes as an unnoticeable blush warmed her cheeks. She fiddled with the bottle; contemplating an early submission before braving the awkward and looking straight into Quinn's inquisitive eyes. "You can't really put a date on it. I mean, it was such a gradual process; I don't think I even understood what I was feeling for a good while. And even when I did; I told myself it was anything but that."

Head bowed and eyes on the bottle, Santana took a breath as she pondered what would classify as 'the moment'. "I mean, it started before but it became a lot more noticeable Freshman year. I didn't get what Britt and everyone meant when they spoke about boys. All the butterflies and weak at the knees crap; all I felt was queasy and uncomfortable. Then, we joined Cheerios and everything seemed to change. The locker rooms weren't as crammed like in Phys ed. Everyone was gossiping whilst changing. I couldn't keep my eyes trained to the floor like I usually had when I was being spoken to directly."

Santana chanced a glance at Quinn; who seemed to be taking in every word as though she had to memorize them. "I didn't really understand. Every time I'd changed in there my eyes didn't part with the floor tiles and now I was expected to look at people and talk like I wasn't about to have an asthma attack or some shit." Letting out a frustrated huff; Santana took a swig from the bottle, despite answering the question.

After grimacing, she continued. "So that's when I realised I had to make it clear; without room for bullshit. I didn't know why but I felt the urge to prepare. I must have known deep down what was coming; 'cause I knew I had to avoid **any** possible come back. I needed to avoid locker room conversation, avoid showering with the masses, avoid any cheer position which could later be misconstrued. Everything just became ten thousand times harder than it should have been. I had to think and re-think every single thing; if people found out, what could they use against me?"

"It was crazy really. All I knew was that I was different; that I didn't get that heart rush around Puck or Finn or any of them. The only time I felt anything **close** to that were the few times my skin would brush one of the girl's. Just an innocent, natural body reaction; yet I felt the need to jump straight into Puckerman's bed." Giving a sarcastic chortle; Santana allowed their eyes to meet again. "Then it was just years of denial, closet acceptance and finally; being dragged out the flannel closet, kicking and screaming." A small smile played on her lips, not quite reaching her eyes.

Quinn placed a hand on Santana's calf as she leant towards her. "Finn had no right to do that, he was completely out of line."

Santana's hand rested on Quinn's as she gave a half-hearted shrug. "You're right. He had no right. I don't think I was ready, not for my family to know; let alone all of Ohio. It scared me shitless, I lost my Abuela and for a long time I was a complete paranoid-schizo both in school and out." Leaning her head to the right; Santana's gaze fell on their hands. "Saying that; I can honestly say I don't know if I'd change it. Looking back, if I wasn't thrown off the edge I don't know when I would have come out. I had fear engrained **so deeply** in me that I would probably still be in Narnia right now. I hate that my Abuela is no longer in my life but I was only preventing the inevitable."

Santana pulled back, leaning on her hands. "Look at me now. I'm out and proud. Sure it **literally** felt like the end of my world and it'll probably 'cause me to need Botox way earlier than I should need it but if I had the choice; I wouldn't go back. I have friends and family that love and accept me and a fresh slate for college. I've got faith my Abuela will find it in her heart to accept me and until then; I just have to do her proud with the **real** me."

Quinn took a moment to let everything sink in; _it was a lot of information to receive at 2AM._ Still, a question rolled in the back of her mind. "Are you happy?"

_Really? After all that information you're jumping straight on to the next one?_ "That's not a simple question."

Quinn's brow furrowed; _it seemed simple enough. Are you happy? Yes or No._

"In general and in perspective to my closet life; yes. It's so much more relaxing to just be spontaneous instead of worrying about every single word or gesture. And at the same time; no. I've just moved to a new city with absolutely no idea about what I want to do with my life. I'm living off the money I was supposed to use for college and it's been just over two months since my first real relationship ended."

Quinn's brow furrowed with realisation of her idiocy. _What kind of question was that?_

"I'm lost. I'm pissed off that Brittany took merely a month to replace **me**; the **supposed** love of her life. I'm scared that I've completely lost who I am. Most of all; I'm filled with the regret of pushing

everyone away to be there for the same person that's dropped me for the next available helping hand."

"San, you know that's not how it is."

"Look, I know I ended it. This isn't about our relationship; it's about our friendship. I spent almost my entire high school career with Britt at my side and when she wasn't there she was ringing me or texting me. Now, I'm lucky if I get a text asking about my weekend! The most significant relationship in my life ended and I couldn't even cry on my bestie's shoulder 'cause it's her that's gone!" Exasperated, Santana leant back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry S. I know it doesn't change much but I am. Though, you're not the only one that's feeling alone. Whilst you were attached to Britt's pinkie all that time; I went through some shit too and could have used my best friend. Even if just to slap some sense into me." The corner of her mouth tugged as she shook her head slightly. "I'm not bitching or anything; I just think that maybe we could be there for each other now. I know I've missed having you there, even if your idea of help is to bitch people out!"

Santana laughed as she sat back up to face Quinn. "I guess we've both been too caught up in our own shit to think about each other huh?"

"Yeah well you more than made up for that tonight; putting up with that mortifying conversation!" Quinn threw herself under the bus to try and lighten the mood.

"Hells yeah! If I wasn't such an amazing person; that could have **totally** killed my night!"

"Ever the modest being.." Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Q I swear to **God**! I should be knighted or made the Patriot Saint of Awkward Conversations or some shit 'cause only the **will of God** got me through that!"

Quinn let out a flabbergasted laugh. "Dramatic much?! It's not like you don't grace us all with your gutter mind day in day out!"

"Yeah but that's completely different! I was being the **epitome** of professional in that conversation! Calling Wanky didn't cross my mind once!" Santana argued as though this was a perfectly rational point to raise.

"Oh my God Santana!" Quinn was clutching her stomach in laughter. "If you'd said that you would have received a face of wine!"

Scoffing, Santana thrust the tequila into Quinn's hands. "Hey I was literally Mother Theresa incarnate tonight! I didn't even sing the song I had prepared!"

Now more than confused, Quinn furrowed her brow. "So you skipping out on the entertainment is your way of being a good friend?"

"Well whilst my song seems incredibly accurate now and noone can argue my Mexican Third-eye; I'm sure it would have been a little distasteful due to the circumstances." Santana waved her hand in a gesture that would have made a lot more sense if Quinn knew what she was referring to.

"Mexican Third-eye?! What was your song choice?"

"Speak Now –Taylor Swift. I wanted to keep in the wedding theme."

"Santana! Only you would choose a song about skipping out on your wedding day! Jesus, at least you scrambled together enough brain cells to not perform it! Besides, we don't know why Miss Pillsbury left; I'm sure it wasn't because there's someone else."

Santana lightly slapped Quinn's hand; clearly unimpressed with the back handed compliment. "Enough, it's your turn to talk."

A little apprehensive, Quinn composed herself.

_Santana had a million and one questions; some serious others anything but_. She decided to keep the mood light and opt for something less deep than the previous question. "So who do you picture when you're.. you know.. doing.. stuff. 'Cause it's clearly not working!"

Quinn's jaw dropped. _She couldn't seriously be asking that question!_

Throwing the lime at Santana; Quinn gave her an incredulous look. "What the hell Santana! You're so.. I don't even have the words!"

"That's what she said!"

Quinn grimaced. "Further proving my point."

"Seriously Q! Answer the question or drink! Though, as your sex-therapist I must recommend you find a new image for the spank bank!" Santana winked at the crimson blonde.

Quinn took a long gulp of the tequila before roughly extending the bottle to Santana.

"Is Britt the only girl you.. Did you crush on anyone else back at McKinley?" Santana eyed Quinn before answering boldly.

"No. I do have eyes." Quinn looked on, gesturing for her to continue.

"Nuh-uh. That wasn't the question. You want to know that; you have to wait till your turn again!" Quinn huffed at being outsmarted before snatching back the bottle.

"Have you ever had a girl crush?" _She should have expected it. It was basically the same question thrown back at her._

_She hadn't. Not at McKinley. Not at Yale. But the distinct tightening of her chest told her that maybe tonight that may have changed._

Quinn's hazel eyes latched onto the brown ones watching her as she slowly nodded her head.

Santana arched a perfectly manicured brow as she leant back to contemplate the new information.

Abruptly, Quinn stood and placed the bottle on the desk by the door, next to her jacket. "This dress is uncomfortable; I'm gonna change into my PJs." Quinn turned and walked into the en suite; locking the door on a slightly baffled Latina.

Giving a small chuckle Santana decided to do the same, pulling herself up to dig through her bag.

In the bathroom; Quinn stared at herself in the mirror, leaning on the basin. _What the hell was she doing? It's just a crush. A perfectly natural, run of the mill; crush. More than likely induced by the huge amount of liquor and complete lack of sex life. Just a crush._

Quinn took a deep breath before face-palming upon the realisation she'd stormed into the bathroom without her night clothes. More than slightly embarrassed, Quinn scrunched her eyes as she opened the bathroom door.

The sight she was met with upon opening them could not be described in any amount of words. Tan arms were raised above their owner's head as they pulled on a white tank. As Quinn's eyes followed down the body, they were met with silky, caramel skin. That's right, no bra; just straight up Santana. And it didn't improve much beyond that. Pulling down the tank; Santana turned to reveal a red, lacy thong as the only other garment concealing her.

Heart pounding, breathing hitched and face burning hot crimson; Quinn swivvled round to face the bathroom. She softly cleared her throat, letting her presence be known. "I umm, I forgot my clothes."

Santana chuckled from the far side of the room. "So come get them? Don't go all modest on me now! It's nothing you haven't seen before!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she made for her bag, secretly thankful that Santana didn't get awkward. Rummaging through her bag, Quinn stilled at the sudden heat radiating against her back.

"Besides, you've had me talking dirty to you all night." Santana's voice was low, husky and full of suggestion before she sauntered straight into the bathroom as though nothing had been said.

Quinn gulped as she tried to control the rapid beat of her heart against her chest. She took off her dress with determination as a smirk graced her lips. _Never one to back down from a challenge; Quinn was prepared to fight fire with fire._

* * *

Santana was only in the bathroom long enough to brush her teeth and mentally congratulate herself on her superior sexiness. All cockiness was lost however as Quinn joined her at the basin in nothing but some relatively see through, black lingerie.

Brow furrowed, Santana's brushing slowed almost to a halt as she watched Quinn squeeze toothpaste onto her brush. Meeting hazel eyes in the mirror; Santana silently asked what was going on, with the lean of her head and a raised eyebrow. All she received was a smirk but the gesture was certainly not lost on her. _This could be fun._

Santana finished first, putting down her toothbrush and walking behind Quinn to the door; softly trailing a finger along her back as she passed. Quinn tried to control the shiver brought on as she bit down on her toothbrush in an attempt to supress the sudden moan at the back of her throat._ Maybe this was a bad idea._

Forcing herself to bring out her inner HBIC, Quinn stood tall in front of the mirror. She rinsed her mouth and checked her hair. After taking in some much needed oxygen, Quinn stepped out of the bathroom; heading straight for the tequila. Picking up the bottle; she turned to find Santana fiddling with her phone, thankfully now wearing some **very **short, night shorts.

Quinn took a swig before resuming vocal conversation. "So, do you give? Do I win our little drinking game?"

Santana dropped her phone to the bed as she turned with her trademark smirk. "I don't think so Quinnie." She walked purposefully towards the blonde; noting how the hazel eyes were drawn to where her breasts could be found, under the somewhat see-through tank.

Quinn gulped inaudibly as her hand with the tequila fell to her side. She pulled a sharp breath as Santana's fingers traced down her forearm before settling on the bottle. Brown eyes flickered to plump, pink lips before returning to slightly darker, hazel eyes.

Santana took the bottle and pulled it to her lips before bringing it down again. "Maybe we should play a different game."

_This couldn't be good. Quinn knew that look. It screamed trouble._

Despite the warning signs flashing in her head, Quinn nodded before moving to sit on the bed; legs outstretched, leaning back on her hands.

Not really knowing if this was a good idea, Santana continued anyway. She placed the bottle on the desk and turned to Quinn; ignoring the voice in her head telling her _she'd regret this come morning._

Santana stepped forward, thighs touching the bed before kneeling on it in front of the blonde.

Quinn's mind was racing. Trying to work out what on Earth this game could be. Party games flew through her mind as Santana leant forward on one hand; hovering over her legs. Her mind didn't slow as Santana placed a tentative finger on her foot; slowly dragging it up to her ankle.

"Are you nervous?" Oh.

_Well that was simultaneously expected and unexpected. Both dreaded and wanted._ Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked Santana dead in the eye. "No."

The corner of Santana's mouth tugged as her eyes fell to the hand on Quinn. Now using all of her fingers; she lightly danced them up Quinn's calf, lightly motioning up and down. "Are you nervous?"

Again, their eyes met and again Quinn replied. "No."

Eyes once again drawn to pink lips, Santana unconsciously licked her own. Almost hesitant, she brought her fingers up further, moving so her palm was pressed softly up the creamy skin of Quinn's thigh.

In moving, Santana had leant her body closer; meaning their faces weren't too far apart. She could see Quinn's breathing become heavier with each rise and fall of her chest. Dark eyes burnt into Santana's as she brought her line of sight back up to the blonde's.

Santana's voice was less confident, quieter, and almost inquisitive as she husked out the question. "Are you nervous?"

Clenching her insides; Quinn internally screamed _YES!_ Before slowly shaking her head with a barely audible "No."

Santana took a deep breath; looking down at her hand. _This had gone far enough. Anymore and things could take a serious turn._ Absently rubbing her hand up and down the thigh; Santana brought her eyes to Quinn.

Expecting to see a look of angst, fear or disgust; a lump grew in her throat when all Quinn's eyes displayed was complete, unadulterated lust. As her breath hitched, she tentatively moved her hand up in an inch; moving towards Quinn's inner thigh. She was surprised when the legs beneath her parted easily, just enough to continue her movements.

As Santana watched her own hand continue its way up the deliciously, soft inner thigh; she felt a small moan escape her closed lips. As she'd pushed her hand up, Quinn had allowed her leg to fall wider; causing her chest to tighten at the willingness of her friend.

Not sure she could trust her voice; Santana took a moment to enjoy the skin beneath her as she gently coaxed her hand higher. With each movement; Santana felt the muscles contract with nervous pleasure under her touch.

Moving forward had caused Santana to straddle above Quinn's right leg and as she brought her eyes back to the lust-filled orbs that watched her; she became aware that their faces were now merely an inch apart. Santana's heart jack-hammered against her chest as Quinn's warm breath covered her lips; causing Santana to close her eyes as they rolled to the back of her head.

Unconsciously leaning closer, Santana whispered "Are you nervous?"

Quinn looked at the beauty before her, finding herself unable to lie.

"Always."

The husk caused Santana's heart to clench but allowed no time to think as her lips had already been captured. Her eyes sprang open at the contact, lips momentarily motionless as she took in the beauty before her. Coming back to Earth, Santana's lips remembered how to work as her lids fell closed once again.

The kiss was soft but passionate as Quinn attempted to portray every feeling Santana had given her; into it. Sucking on Santana's bottom lip, Quinn found herself leaning up; needing to be closer to the intoxicating presence above her. Santana obeyed; pulling her hand from Quinn's thigh to her head, keeping those lips as close as possible.

She turned her head, running her tongue over Quinn's lower lip before tugging it between her teeth.

As Santana pulled back slightly, Quinn's lip retracted with a pop; seemingly lighting a fire under the blonde. She pulled Santana down with her hand on the back of the brunette's neck; instantly seeking entrance with her tongue.

Allowing herself to be explored, Santana brought her hand down the cream neck; softly stroking her thumb across the moving jaw.

Quinn allowed her hands to seek solace in the luscious locks that surrounded her before pulling them down Santana's back, sides, then finally clenching at the material covering her abs.

Santana tore her lips from Quinn's immediately replacing them on the tender skin of her neck. She kissed up her jaw only to return back to her neck; kissing and sucking down the column.

Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head as she stretched her neck; giving more access to the skilful lips arousing her.

Santana kissed up the skin and behind her ear before taking the lobe between her lips; sucking, licking and tugging it between her teeth. Quinn's body reacted as she forcefully pulled Santana's body downwards by her tank; letting out a small moan as she did.

Santana let hot, heavy breaths blow into Quinn's ear before letting out a gasp as Quinn unknowingly raised her thigh to her throbbing heat. She strangled out a curse before leaning back to look Quinn in the eye.

It had been innocent. Quinn was just reacting to the torturous breaths; squirming in anticipation when her thigh had connected. But now her eyes were dark. _Hearing Santana's reaction turned her on more than the action being done to herself._

Santana only looked for a moment before re-capturing those perfect, pink lips; working expertly to illicit an earthy groan from the woman beneath her.

Warm hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her hips down; only to be re-acquainted with a purposeful thigh. Santana's mouth instantly fell open as she sucked in a loud breath; attempting to keep herself in reality. Her body reacted without permission as she ground her hips into a waiting thigh. Mouth still hanging open, her head fell back as she let out a load moan of satisfaction.

Quinn watched the erotic image above her in a small sense of disbelief that she was causing that reaction. When Santana brought her hips down a second time, Quinn moaned at the soaked friction and felt her hips push up; only to meet air.

Santana sat back on her knees; still somewhat leant on the strong thigh beneath her. Finding it hard to focus, Santana leant her hands forward; on to the thigh as she moaned Quinn's name with eyes shut tight. She bit down hard on her lip as her head fell back, eventually focusing enough to pull off her white tank.

Quinn gasped at the sight as her hands were drawn like magnets to the newly exposed skin. Marvelling at the feel, Quinn brought her hands up the caramel covered stomach and round to her back; simultaneously leaning up as she pulled Santana down.

Bodies touching, Santana moaned as her nipples hardened against the lace of Quinn's bra. Pale hands stroked down her sides as thumbs grazed her breasts. Santana's lips reunited with Quinn's as she pressed her tongue; in desire for entrance.

As their tongues battled for domination, Quinn sat up further; allowing Santana to remove the obstructing bra. As Quinn leant back to the bed, Santana moved to continue their kiss but when skin met skin; her lips found an open mouth panting at the sensation.

Santana kissed the corner of the lapse mouth, moving again to kiss down a pale neck. Eventually finding the pulse point, Santana began nibbling and sucking passionately, every now and then allowing her tongue to soothe the attack.

Quinn was wet with desire, desperate for the knots in her stomach to be released. "Sa-Santana" The name was panted and only acknowledged by a gruff moan.

Her eyes rolled once again to the back of her head as hard nipples pressed against her own. "I need you." Quinn's nails dug into Santana's shoulder blades in an attempt to control her hips from bucking.

Santana said nothing, instead beginning a trail of kisses down Quinn's body. Only stopping to pay due attention to a painfully hard nipple. She swirled her tongue around the areola, roughly palming the other breast with her left hand. Quinn's fingers tangled in brown hair as she pushed Santana deeper, hot breaths rolling over her nipple.

Quinn's brow screwed tight as a curse escaped in a husk from the back of her throat. "Fuck."

Needing no more instruction, Santana pushed her tongue hard over the erect nub; flicking it furiously as she pinched the other in her left.

Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana; unable to restrain her need for a release.

_Santana loved how Quinn lost her filter; the sound of her cursing being an aphrodisiac to the already throbbing Latina._

She grazed her teeth down the cream skin of Quinn's abs; taking a moment to appreciate the pale memories that webbed her lower stomach. They were barely noticeable but _Santana felt like she should pay homage to such a monumental moment in the blonde's life. _

_She needed Quinn to know the truth; if not through words then through actions. Each kiss spoke a thousand words._

Kiss. _I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. _Kiss_. I promise I'll never leave you again._ Kiss. _Promise you'll never leave me too._

Quinn stroked a hand through soft curls as she pulled the brunette's attention back. Their eyes met and in another silent conversation; everything was understood. Santana pulled back up to give a soft, meaningful kiss; not as hungry as before but no less passionate.

Dropping her head to the bed, Quinn kept eye contact with the brunette as the pad of her thumb stroked a flush cheek. Santana leant into the hand with closed eyes, taking in a deep breath; allowing her senses to be overwhelmed with the scent of Quinn.

She raised a hand to the pale one on her cheek and slid it down her forearm. Leaning her forehead to Quinn's, she closed her eyes with a content smile.

_We never were good with words._

Santana gave another kiss before leaning back to look into the beautiful eyes she'd never really appreciated. Quinn's hand fell from her face; meeting its caramel counterpart to entwine their fingers. Quinn brought the hand to her lips; continuing their physical communication.

Santana understood; allowing her thumb to brush over plump lips. Her already speeding heart palpitated, causing a rush of butterflies to explode in her stomach. The girls shared intense eye contact; not breaking until Santana again hovered above Quinn's lips.

With a smile of pure serenity, Santana left a chaste kiss before retreating back down Quinn's body. She trailed her fingers along the expanse of pale skin; the need to truly appreciate the awe Quinn left her in.

Santana was now leant back on her knees, between Quinn's; as naked thighs surrounded her. She rubbed each hand on their respective thighs, down the luscious skin to slowly pull them back up. Taking in the view; Santana's eyes found black panties, soaked with want.

Unconsciously licking her lips, Santana brought her hands down the cream thighs once again as she leant down to kiss where lace met skin. She followed the seam until she found a protruding hip bone; slowly circling it with her hot, wet tongue. Strong thighs squeezed against her as Quinn forced her hips to remain still.

Santana moved her hands around pale legs, moving up to squeeze toned cheeks. Quinn let out a guttural moan as her thighs dropped open and her hips thrust upwards.

A smile now playing on her lips, the brunette moved back to the pantie line; giving a soft kiss before dragging her teeth down, and with it; the lingerie. Again Quinn bucked, this time meeting a wet, open mouthed kiss where lace used to cover.

"Oh my God!" Quinn nearly choked as she spoke; the mixture of speaking and trying to take in an entire room of oxygen in one breath; not working well together. Her hands, previously gripping the sheets behind her; were now entangled in delicious, damp hair. Santana's fingers hooked through the panties; bringing them away from the dripping centre they encompassed. She leant back; only long enough to pull them from the long, endless legs.

Back within seconds, Santana closed her eyes; allowing herself to fall victim to the incense that was just pure Quinn. Head in a haze, Santana was drawn closer; wanting drown in the aroma if it meant feeling this good.

Allowing herself to look, Santana's mouth salivated at the sight; her core replicating the reaction. Glancing up, Santana's breath was wrenched from her upon the sight of Quinn.

Never in all her experience of being a top; had she felt submissive when going down. _Looking at Quinn; eyes full of lust, leant up on one elbow as her left pushed a strand of dark hair behind a caramel ear; Santana felt submissive. And it wasn't in a bad way._

Her damp thong become soaked as a wave of desire shook her body.

No longer able to restrain herself Santana pressed her flat tongue up along Quinn's dripping core. Moaning at the delicious taste; the vibrating hum shook through Quinn causing her back to arch involuntarily. "Oh fuck!"

Further turned on by the continuous cursing; Santana circled the bulging clit before delving back to press her tongue harder up the slit.

Both Quinn's hands knotted in dark hair as her thighs tightened around Santana's ears. Head thrown back, eyes clamped tight; Quinn struggled to breathe as her pants brought barely any oxygen.

Santana's hands wrapped round pale thighs; resting where thigh met hip. Her tongue explored the wet folds as thighs tightened further around her head.

Santana returned her attention to Quinn's erect clit; flicking her tongue before sucking hard. Nails dug into her scalp as she heard moans muffled by the thighs against her ears.

Santana looked up as she began tracing the alphabet with her tongue; eyes falling on an open mouthed Quinn, back arched with breasts heaving with each breath. Santana moaned as her hands roamed the skin of Quinn's stomach before dragging her nails down it.

This time as Quinn bucked her legs gave out as she dragged Santana's head up to meet hungry lips. Santana wasted no time; entering Quinn's mouth before roughly biting at her lower lip.

Quinn's moan was almost a cry as the mixture of herself and the pleasurable pain caused another flood between her legs. Santana moved to straddle Quinn's leg as her hand heaved forcefully down her side. Reaching her destination, Santana removed her lips as she watched at her own actions.

She pushed Quinn's thigh down to the side before pulling her hand back up the sensitive skin. She danced her fingers along the invisible pantie line until a white hand covered her own. Looking up, she saw dark eyes as the hand pushed her own; against the wet heat.

Releasing a loud moan, Santana moved to nibble under Quinn's ear; sucking between hot pants. Quinn's hand tightened over her own; moving it hard against herself. "Fuck me." Quinn's voice was lower than ever, making Santana clench her stomach at the erotic voice.

Santana pulled her head back; flicking her hair over one shoulder as she looked at Quinn's needy expression. She leant down as she slowly inserted a finger into the tight, wet entrance. Quinn's hand moved to her wrist; clenching tightly to keep stable.

Slowly moving in and out, Santana pressed the heel of her palm against her clit; moving in a circular motion. Nails dug into her wrist as Quinn bucked hard against her. Leaning down, Santana breathed heavy into Quinn's ear. "You're so fucking hot when you say that." Santana took a lobe in her mouth, nibbling as Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head.

As Santana pulled out she inserted a second finger pushing hard before curling the digits.

"Oh Fuck!" Contrary to earlier, Quinn's voice was now a few octaves higher; giving away how close she was.

Hearing this; Santana brought up the pace, now using her thumb to press and circle the throbbing clit. Quinn's hands returned to Santana's shoulder blades, again digging nails into the caramel skin.

As Quinn tightened around her fingers, Santana continued to pump furiously. "Open your eyes."

_Quinn was gone, there was no interpreting requests or directions; her head was in pure ecstasy as she began to spasm around the foreign digits._

"Q, look at me." The demand sliced through Quinn's fog as she forced her eyes to meet the brown orbs above her; just as she began tumbling over the edge; body shaking.

"Oh Santana!" Quinn's hips left the bed as her spasms brought her further around the fingers that curled inside her.

Santana kept moving until the muscles relaxed before slowly pulling them out. Quinn whimpered at the loss; as her eyes re-opened to the image of Santana lapping off the juices around her fingers.

An animalistic urge over-whelmed Quinn as she aggressively pulled Santana towards her; thrusting her tongue through parted lips upon touching. Both women moaned as they shared the flavour; eventually slowing down as the blonde released a content sigh.

Santana leant back; taking in the bed that had previously been perfect. Somehow the comforter had completely disappeared leaving nothing but messy sheets. She leant on her arm with a smile; preferring the bed in this state. As she lay, she pulled the sheet over her slightly cooling body.

Quinn collapsed to the bed; sheet pulled up to her breasts, having ended the workout near the pillows.

She turned her head with a smile to the goddess ahead of her. "So that's why college girls experiment?" Quinn's heart pounded. _It wasn't what she wanted to say. It didn't portray how she'd been made to feel. Oddly though, it was the only thing that seemed appropriate._

"And thank God they do!" Santana's heart clenched; the conversation seemed so far from the intimate communication they'd just shared with their bodies.

Stomach dropping; Quinn jumped right in with her response. "You know it was fun and I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman but uh; I don't know, I think for me it was more of a one-time thing."

_Lie. Quinn Fabray you filthy liar! She wanted to eat her words, take them all back and return to the honesty they'd shared that evening._

_Every time before this had been the equivalent of Sue Sylvester's Shake diet. You're getting the nutrients but without the enjoyment of tasting the flavours, without the satisfaction of feeling full._

_If she hadn't had Beth she would swear she'd never had a sexual encounter before. _

_If she hadn't had Beth she would swear she just lost her virginity. _

"Look you don't have to worry; I'm not going to show up to your house with a U-haul!"

_That's not what worried her. What worried her was that they'd barely seen each other since they graduated and even now, despite their promise, despite what they'd just shared; she didn't know if things would change._

"Hm," Quinn reached for the bottle of water she'd left on the side earlier that evening; gently unscrewing the cap. "So what happens next?"

"Well, you could walk out first." Quinn's stomach dropped as she struggled to swallow the water in her mouth. _Ever the gentlewoman.._

"Or, we could make it a two time thing?" Santana's smile masked her inner heart attack as she feared gay-panic setting in at any moment.

Quinn's eyes didn't leave Santana's as the smile grew on her face; eyes still trained as she put the bottle back on the side. Heart pounding; Quinn pushed herself from the bed, _there really was a God!_

* * *

**A/N:**

1) Eeek so I hope you enjoyed. Second time I've written smut so go easy on me ;)

I tried to bring the jokeyness(?) of Santana out more in the beginning of this as last chapter was kind of deep(?)

Look up Taylor Swift - Speak Now if you don't know it. I just thought it would be a very Santana thing to do :)

PLEASE **REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW**

2) The game is called 'The Nervous Game' –shock horror (google it if you don't know what it is)

3) Next instalment won't be as quick as I have work over the weekend :( but I plan to complete this fic and then do a follow on of where this could have gone.

4) With regards to Santana's feelings about being outed;

I drew from my own experience as I feel I can relate to her a lot. I was outed by someone I thought was my friend and whilst it was probably the most horrifying experience of my life and I HATE that those involved were supposed to be my support.. I don't think I'd change it because it really helped the domino effect of me continuing to come out to my family etc.

To conclude, I wouldn't change it but would gladly punch those involved square in the face if given the opportunity; same for Santana in this.


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ!

***UPDATE*** 05/26/2013

All stories are currently on hiatus but I do plan on coming back at some point.

I decided to dabble in something new and joined tumblr. I am involved in 4 RPs.

For any readers/writers that don't know what that is it is basically a Role play. You have an account for your character and you interact with other characters from your role play. It is A LOT of fun : )

If you are a reader that has considered writing or had some good plot ideas but didn't like the thought of writing long winded paragraphs; I definitely recommend it!

Don't be put off if you don't know how to use tumblr! I had no clue but it's easy to pick up!

I think it's more fun than writing FF as when you write a para (paragraphed scenes) you only write what your character says and does; it can go anywhere. With ff you know where you want to take the scene but this is more realistic I think :)

Here are some links: **(Take out brackets)**

**My Personal Account**:

**Feel free to ask Q's about my fics or how to audition for RPs or anything x**

**All of these have open characters so send in an app!**

**RP1:** Bury the Hatchet:

I am Santana- . /

*I personally want a Quinn lol*

**RP2**: Just a Crush:

I am Holly Holliday- . /

**RP3**: Glee Twisted:

I am Kitty Wilde- . /

**RP4:** Gleeks in Europe:

I am Rachel Berry- . /

*This will be starting in the next few days (quite a lot of open characters)*

Sorry for the spam but I only found out about RPing on a flook and I think you should all come and join the fun : ) –bh9 xx


	4. Chapter 3 -please read

*UPDATE 05/29/2013*

Okay so awkward turtle :/

My notifications randomly re-routed to my junkmail so I didn't even realise people were fave/following/reviewing any of my stories as of late..

Seen as there is only one more chapter to go on this fic; and because wheelchairby284 so kindly requested chap 3 for their birthday..

I'm going to work on finishing this chapter.

I'll work on it this week but as I'm sure some of you know; you kinda have to be in the mood to write smut and I'm feeling pretty zombified right now.

I will delete this post after I post the next chapter.

And I just saw none of my links work so click onto my profile and there is one to my personal tumblr –send me an ask about the others xxx


End file.
